Animals
by Baka-Waka
Summary: 'Izaya loved humans but he hated animals.' Um, this might be considered crack but I'm not sure, who know with these two. Please give it a try.


Just wanted to try writing about a different anime, It's my first time trying to write these characters so I apologize if they are extremely OOC. Moving on, I don't know if this is considered animal abuse or not but just in case, I'm waring you, though no animals were hurt. It's shorter than what I would have liked but I guess that's ok. I need to go to sleep O.O it's almost four in the morning! But I couldn't help myself~

**Pairing: **Um, Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima, their typical hate relationship full of insults, slashing, and flying objects. Gotta love these two!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! or its characters.

* * *

Izaya loved humans but he _hated _animals.

They weren't interesting at all and didn't react very well when he did something. So Izaya didn't associate with them at all, going as far as to avoid them all together. So he had no idea what had happened when a cat came flying at him. The cat hissed and growled, scratching at his face while he tried to pry it off of him.

'_Flying cats? What the hell?' _

Once he'd gotten the cat off of him, he threw it away from him, ignoring its loud meow. He frowned slightly, looking around to see where the damned thing had some from when a dog was thrown at him. The thing was so large that it knocked him off his feet.

The dog stared down at him curiously, not seeming to care that it had just flown through the air and crashed into him. Suddenly it started wagging its tail and licking his face happily. Izaya glared in irritation, shoving the mutt away from him. He quickly shot to his feet, sending another death glare to the poor animal. The dog whined and ran away.

Izaya turned his glare onto his surroundings, trying desperately to locate where all these animals where coming from. He noticed a black blur flying toward him and managed to dodge, though he wasn't expecting the second blur and it ran smack dab into his leg. He hissed in slight pain as another cat extended its claws, digging them into his flesh. He reached into his pocket, ready to slice the stupid cat when a familiar voice interrupted his plans.

"I-za-ya-kun…"

Izaya forcefully placed a fake grin on his face as he eyed the tall male that slowly stalked towards him, a disgruntled cat in his hand. "Ah, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glared at him, throwing the cat in his hands at the black haired male. "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima!" He shouted angrily.

Izaya waited until the cat got close enough before smacking it away. He spotted it flipping over and landing on its feet.

'_Fucking cat.'_

He briefly glanced down at the cat still latched firmly onto his leg. Retarded cat wouldn't let go. The informant reached down and yanked the cat off, only slightly wincing when the claws ran through his skin, creating long scratches. He threw the cat off somewhere before looking back to the now smirking Shizuo.

"Really Shizuo, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked smiling, cocking his head to the side.

The blond grinded the cigarette in his mouth between his teeth. Izaya knew that when it snapped in two and he squished it under his shoe, he was about to attack.

Izaya tensed his smile still in place as he tried to think of escape routes.

"I told you that I didn't want to see your damn face in Ikebukuro didn't I?" Shizuo growled lowly.

Izaya eyed him for a moment, "Ah, but I'm not in Ikebukuro." He corrected shaking his finger like he was scolding a three year old.

Shizuo scoffed, "You are right on the boarder flea. That still counts."

"But I don't recall you saying I couldn't be on the boarder." The shorter man informed happily. "Therefore I'm not breaking any rules."

"I don't give a shit." Shizuo snarled, cigarette snapping in two. It fell out if his mouth and he squashed it before looking up at his enemy. He walked over to a metal sign and snapped it like it was a simple piece of paper. He pointed it at Izaya, "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh? Done with animals are we Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked reaching into his furry coat's pocket and touching his favorite blade.

Shizuo grinned, "That was just for my amusement." He said before launching at him. He swung the sign downward and Izaya skillfully moved out of its path. He started to run away, glancing behind him to dodge oncoming objects such as vending machines. When he was far enough away from the blond with monster strength, he stopped and lifted up his pant leg. He inspected the wound for a moment before shrugging and walking away, a slight skip in his step as always.

There was one problem though. Shizu-chan had figured out his hatred for animals.

'_All the more reason to hate him.'_

_

* * *

_A/N: Was it good? I wanted to write these two in a more loving relationship but unfortunately I don't got the skills right now. I thought it'd be interesting to have animals flying at him from no where. Poor poor Izaya. At least he still loves humans! I'll love you any day Izaya, even with your twisted, manipulative personality. He manages to stay funny though (Ex: When he does his pretend motorcycle in the anime, I could not stop laughing!)_. _Moving on, hopefully you liked it.

Turns out grinded isn't a word. Who knew.

Reviews are loved.


End file.
